narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashinagatenaga
The Ashinagatenaga (足長手長, Long Legs Long Arms) is a unique Kekkei Senyaku of the Rasen Clan's Arayo Branch. It allows the wielder's body to produce a technologically organic virus capable of transforming organic and inorganic materials into more of itself. This allows them to produces various weapons, armor and sentient bodily extensions at will, as wella as convert materials into more body mass. Though not clearly known when the Kekkei Senyaku appeared within the Arayo Branch, it is a very intrinsic and mysterious blood line. It is stated to be an evolutionary byproduct of the Kamiryūdō and the Vile Energy produced by the Vile Vortices. Because it is an evolutionary line of the Kamiryūdō, they are distant relatives to . Usage Because the wielder's body possesses the properties of biological material and machinery, each individual cell contains the information and capabilities of the whole, allowing for independent functionality, memories, abilities. This makes Arayo Branch members extremely resilient to prolonged damage and even more difficult to kill. Should the user receive damage, the virus within the user's body will detect it and trigger techno-organic reconstruction of the area. The speed of healing within the user at its base level surpasses that of the displayed by the . After healing takes place, the healed area will be autonomously covered in very durable armor for a brief period of time. By analyzing technological and biological constructs and even jutsu, Arayo are able to reconfigure their Kekkei Senyaku to imitate and even replicate it. This allows them to upgrade and adapt in various ways, boosting their survivability accordingly. In the distant past, wielders were able to drastically inhibit the shape-shifting capabilities of the Arayo due to their techno-organic nature. This was an effective way to halt and even keep the Arayo at bay, but due to their Kekkei Senyaku's ability to be upgraded and adapt to various stimuli, this weakness was quickly eliminated within the entire clan, and for good reason, as it posed a significant threat to them. Through upgrading themselves and adapting, they can overcome foes and weaknesses, though this isn't always guaranteed or effective. Utilizing their techno-organic virus, they are able to convert others and their surroundings into more of the virus in a fashion akin to that of the Assimilate All Creation Technique, gaining more biomass in the process. The Kekkei Senyaku has developed the potential light-speed transmission of itself in a quasi-digital format. This allows the virus to transfer itself to electronic equipment and rematerialize as its normal techno-organic self, allowing it to infect individuals from nearly any part of the world. Sadako Arayo suggested that with enough time, even on the battlefield, she could configure the Ashinagatenaga to transmit itself in the form of radiation, allowing her to infect individuals whoms brains pick it up as radio signals, or just flatout infect anything exposed to or irradiated with such radiation. Functioning in a manner similar to a , those who wield the Ashinagatenaga are able to share knowledge with one another instantaneously, forming a collective intelligence while maintaining their individuality. Because of the psionic connection, the bloodline provides to each member, it allows every member of the Arayo Branch family to function as a high octane military unit, regardless of distance. It also makes it impossible for techniques such as the Mind Body Transmission Technique to work in any form. More Info Soon Category:Kekkei Senyaku Category:Princeharris1993